


i have always felt safest with you in the dark

by mochigvm



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into a Ghost, I will add more as they apply, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochigvm/pseuds/mochigvm
Summary: Like an animal of the sea, there's only so far you can swim before you reach the shore. A line you can't cross.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> so i’m giving ao3 a go and sharing this story that i’m very proud of. i hope you all enjoy this? i don’t have a beta so any mistakes are my own.

When you're stuck in one place for longer than a few days, it's bound to get real boring real fast. Like, say you're sick and you're stuck inside for a week or so. You can't leave the house because you're too unwell or maybe because you're contagious, but you stay home doing nothing. Maybe watching some television or reading, finding some way to occupy yourself but it doesn't work for very long. Eventually, you're gonna want to get out in the fresh air and do something. You feel a bit trapped, honestly. But try being stuck in the same place for 13 years, unable to move forward no matter what you do. Completely trapped, having to watch life go on around you. Watch the seasons change, watch people live their lives and grow. Well, sort of. There's only so much you can see when people are just walking by, you don't always see them again and you can't follow them. Like an animal of the sea, there's only so far you can swim before you reach the shore. A line you can't cross. 

 

Once something happens that prevents you from properly living, from experiencing life, you begin to appreciate the simpler things a lot more. Like walks in the afternoon, the cool breeze when the weather was changing, snow landing on your cheeks when it got cold enough; the way it melted against the warmth from your skin and dripped down your face. Hunger cravings, late night snacks when you were still wide awake. Making absolutely terrible meals with friends, mixing things you wouldn't normally put together and regretting it once you all had a taste but laughing it off because you were just having fun together. Birthdays, holidays, hanging out with friends.. There were so many simple things people took for granted and never thought twice about. 

 

So many people claim to be alone and to feel invisible, now that feeling isn't a good one. But it's entirely different when you actually are. Frank was alone every single day. Sure, people had stopped by every so often. Spent a little bit of time with someone they once knew, but they didn't stay long. And they didn't interact with him because they couldn't see him. Frank wasn't a person anymore. People saw right through him, could walk through him if they wanted to. It was a weird experience, something he tested out a few times just to see what would happen. Remaining motionless when he was in somebody's way, only to feel... Disconnected? It was an odd feeling, uncomfortable and something he didn't want to go through again. But it did happen a couple more times, kids running through the cemetery and Frank not having enough time to move before they ran straight through him. It felt like how static looked on a television, leaving him shuddering and trying to shake the strange feeling from his limbs.

See, Frank wasn't a person. Or, he was. But no longer was considered one. Frank was dead. He had died 13 years ago and since his body was put to rest, he'd been trapped here. Unable to pass the cemetery gates, he was only able to roam the grounds of the graveyard inside the fencing. In the past, he had tried numerous times to pass the gates. Sometimes he thought a running head start would make a difference, but it never did. Once he reached them, his body had snapped back to his burial site like he was attached to a spring. Body fading out the closer he got to the entrance, edges a bit blurry before he completely disappeared.  Nobody could see him, but he could see himself and how strange it looked and felt when his body wasn't fully there anymore. It took a lot of energy out of him for some reason, he grew more determined and tried to leap the fence across the way at one point, but it was no use. Frank Iero was stuck here and there were no signs of him ever leaving in the near future. So much for being in a better place in the after life. 

Not to mention how incredibly lonely he was. He couldn't communicate with anyone. It began to piss him off, all those conspiracy theories he used to obsess over as a child when he was alive. All those horror movies, ghosts were capable of so much! They caused so much fear and destruction but the least Frank could do was cause a little wind storm when he was really angry. Enough to get a few leaves to scatter and debris to be moved, but not enough to really blow anyone away. 

There were some days he felt like he was going to lose his mind. He couldn't die twice, but he really had no idea what the hell to do. There were no consequences anymore, as far as he was concerned, he couldn't go anywhere. He couldn't talk to anyone or do anything, there weren't any other ghosts he could interact with either. Which Frank found totally bogus. So, he just had to deal. Some days, he'd scream his head off, he'd kick and try to throw things only to find his hands and feet go through the objects. Which only increased his rage and frustrations. He'd spent too much of his time angry and screaming, sometimes even crying, it never helped the situation and just left him feeling miserable. As time went by, he just learned to cope. Learned to be okay with the fact this was how things were going to be and just had to accept it already.

He spent his time listening in on the visitors, sitting beside them as they mourned lost loved ones. Hearing the stories and memories they shared, it was invasive of him but he had nothing else to do and he couldn't really help it. It gave him a lot more information about the people at rest here with him. He learned a lot, he wished he could comfort some of the families or even interact with some of the people that had passed. So many were robbed of their life too soon, their families coming almost regularly to visit but unable to keep it together to stay for long or speak. Those were the times Frank had to step away, but nothing could drown out their sorrow and pain. 

There were so many children and teenagers that would sneak into the cemetery late at night, after hours. With a bag full of supplies and try to summon the dead. Speak to someone in the afterlife. Of course it never worked, Frank would follow them and do everything he could to try and make a scene. He so desperately wanted to scare some of them or move the eye on their god forsaken ouija board, just to spite them. Maybe spell out something really ridiculous, sadly he never got the opportunity. 

Being a ghost really sucked. The only ones that ever really ever acknowledged his presence were the few animals that explored the grounds, not particularly coming up to him but lingering. Sniffing in his general area, cautiously approaching him. Sometimes even flinching if he'd shout or move too fast, but he could never touch them. Frank missed being able to pet animals, feel their fur against the palm of his hand. He always preferred animals to people, having owned a few pets while growing up. He loved their freedom, even domesticated animals had a form of freedom humans could never experience. He admired them, some days just watching them explore and do as they please. 

After a few years, Frank stopped seeing his family come visit him. It's not like he blamed them, it couldn't have been something enjoyable and when you're trying to mourn and move on, maybe constantly visiting the cemetery where your son was buried was too much. That didn't mean he didn't miss them. It hurt, watching his mother come in every other week with a fresh set of marigold flowers. She started off happy, a bit of a sad smile on her face as she knelt next to the headstone, kissing her fingers before placing them at the top of the headstone right after. A deep, shuddering sigh passing her lips, clearly trying to hold back her tears. She'd talk to him. He missed that, she'd talk about her day. What had been going on and what he was missing out on. 

How she still made his favorite meal on his birthdays, that it had been months but she hadn't had the heart to take apart his bedroom just yet and everything was still there. She'd go in and tidy up as if it were getting messy, making the bed all over again and sometimes just sitting there for a few moments. The pillows on his bed still smelt like him and it comforted her, made it feel like she still had her boy by her side. He wasn't a child, but what mother didn't refer to their kid as their baby regardless of their age? 

It had been maybe four years now since he'd seen her stop by. The marigolds wilting and dead long ago, falling over as the flower petals crumbled and fell apart from the harsh weather most days. Initially, it really hurt Frank. The whole situation, it was as if she was forgetting him. Letting him rot. He tried very hard not to see it that way, that she had a right to move on and learned to cope in healthier ways. And maybe she'd stop by again, she could still miss him and keep his memory alive without having to come to the cemetery anymore. 

 

Nothing out of the ordinary had been going on today, three or four people had come to visit their loved ones. The weather seemed to be pretty chilly today, based on the fact Frank saw several people bundled up in scarves and many layers. He could see the pink noses and cheeks from the harsh wind and it made him miss the feeling of being cold. 

It was almost nightfall when someone else had stepped in through the cemetery gates. Frank watched curiously, as he usually did when someone came in. The man didn't seem to be there for anyone specific, watching as he weaved throughout the walkways and headstones. His fingers trailing over a few, a loose cigarette between his index and middle fingers. It was then Frank noticed his eyes were actually closed, how had he known the path when he'd never seen him step foot in the cemetery in the last 13 years? Almost as if he was floating above the ground, his movements smooth and fluid; effortless. 

The strangers hair was black and a bit longer than the average males, wearing a long black coat on top of a white button up. Paired with a black tie, loosely fastened around his neck and a pair of black slacks. Something Frank could see his old friends and himself wearing when trying to make a good first impression on someone important or maybe to church. 

He looked peaceful, which was odd. Most people that came in always looked very uncomfortable or sad. (Except for the children with the expectations of talking to the dead.) His appearance drew Frank in more, wondering where he was headed and what he was doing here so late at night. There weren't many lights and the few that were there didn't work as well anymore, either. Flickering from time to time or just being a very poor excuse for a light source in general. 

Frank continued to follow this new person, he wasn't too close to him but it wasn't like that would really matter since nobody could see him. They walked around for awhile, the stranger still hadn't stopped anywhere, but he was lingering a lot longer when turning corners. Taking his time when he'd go down a new path. 

And then he left. 

This happened a few more times after that night, the stranger returning late at night and just walking around wordlessly on his own. 

The next time Frank saw him, he was almost anticipating his arrival. He was so curious about this person, why did he keep returning? What or who was he visiting here? What about him made Frank so interested? 

Today, he wore something similar to the first night Frank saw him. It was different but still looked as sophisticated, suave even. He wore a black jacket over the same white button up but it was paired with a dark blue tie this time. His hair not as neat, a bit more messy and sticking up in different directions but he noticed the man constantly running his fingers through it. It was such a stark black compared to the paleness of his skin. Briefly it reminded him of how Show White had been described. He stopped walking then, a sigh escaping his lips. 

"You know, if you're going to continue following me around. The least you could do is introduce yourself. Maybe say hi, even." The stranger finally had spoken up, his voice startling Frank and a bit muffled with the cigarette between his lips. It took him a few moments before he realized.... This person was addressing him. But how? 

He turned around, facing Frank with his arms crossed over his chest. Looking unimpressed, eyes locked on the smaller boy a few feet in front of him now. 

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize — Wait, you can actually see me?" Frank asked, flabbergasted. He couldn't carry a conversation without asking, this would be his first conversation in years anyways. 

The stranger's brows furrowed in confusion at Frank's question, taking a step forward. 

"Um, of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?" He asked in an absurd way, raising an eyebrow as he blew out a puff of smoke. What kind of question was that? 

This kid had been stalking him for the last four days now when he made trips to the cemetery and never once approached him. The man had given him plenty of times to try and say something, but he chose to keep his distance and watch him. Which was actually pretty unsettling and begun to get on the other's nerves. 

"Oh, uh. No reason. Hi! I'm Frank." He introduced himself politely, flashing a small smile with his hands buried in his pockets. Not wanting to chance the awkward encounter of having to turn down a normal handshake. This was the first person in so many years that could actually see him. He wasn't about to scare him off or even possibly offend him. 

The stranger lifted his chin to nod, eyes scanning the figure in front of him before responding. 

"Gerard. Any particular reason you've been stalking me?" Fingers raking through his messy hair again. 

Frank's face fell then, ashamed of being caught and acknowledging how bad and creepy the situation was. He had an excuse, he just wasn't sure how to word it without giving away his secret. 

"I swear I wasn't doing it on purpose. Er, well I was. But I mean, I wasn't doing it to be weird." He began, eyeing the cancer stick in Gerard's hand warily. "You shouldn't smoke those." A frown on his face now. "They'll kill you." 

The comment from the boy made Gerard laugh, inhaling deeply and blowing the smoke directly into Frank's face, his response came off cocky, as if he was belittling Frank. If only he knew. 

"Cigarettes are the last thing I need to worry about, kid."


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for this chapter.   
> it includes the topic of suicide and the description of a dead body. please read with caution, i'm sorry ahead of time. it was important to the plot and i couldn't leave it out. i hope you are liking this story aside from that !

A lot changes when you're on the brink of death. What started off as something as simple as the flu grew to be something so much more fatal. The medications, vaccines and knowledge we have now weren't available years ago and so many suffered from it. Assuming you'll recover and bounce back to your normal self, only for things to plummet and your symptoms worsen until you are literally gasping for breath. 

Imagine suffering for days on end, your family feeling helpless and afraid for what could happen because they don't know what to do. How to help you, you're unwell and miserable and they just have to sit back and watch. Multiple hospital visits didn't seem to be worth it because nobody knew how to help, how to make any of the side effects better. Everybody deep down knew what would come of this. You were too far gone to recover and survive. 

Maybe he picked it up on that trip to Rhode Island last summer, maybe he should've made sure the things he came in contact with were sterile. There were so many possibilities but in the end, he got stuck with it and now had to suffer with it. 

There are so many possible causes for Influenza and Gerard being as social and outgoing as he was, made it harder to narrow down how he contacted it. Influenza was an odd disease in the way that it started off with common flu-like symptoms, so at the time Gerard and his family hadn't thought much about it. He stayed hydrated and rested and did everything in the book that swore to make him better but in the end, his health only deteriorated. All they knew now was that he didn't have much time left. What they didn't know was that, his human life may be ending. But another was only just beginning. He couldn't quite remember how the next phase of his life happened, who he encountered that changed everything. Pulled him away from his family and claimed to have rescued him, but he wasn't thrilled about it. 

All he remembered was his body practically giving out and being too weak to even lift his head. He spent his final days in a hospital that provided the utmost care, tending to their patients and making the most of their last few days. Eventually he was unable to take in anymore oxygen, despite how much his body begged for it. He could feel it getting harder and harder to breathe, the feeling of fluid filling his chest and lungs, as if he were underwater and felt grateful at that moment that his family wasn't there to witness the state of him. He was embarrassed, he couldn't bear the sight of them blubbering over him on his death bed. He accepted that he was going to die. It was a given, but he didn't expect what had happened next. 

Gerard couldn't change anything now, being stuck frozen in time. Being alive but not entirely, all he remembered was a sharp pain in his neck, blackness and excruciating pain throughout his entire body and then he was opening his eyes again. But everything seemed so clear, crisp this time. Colors more vibrant than before, his hearing had improved tremendously and he swore for a brief moment he could hear a faint heartbeat in another room. 

It took him longer than it probably should've to figure out what had happened. The last thing he saw before the pain and blackness was a glimpse of a wicked smile, teeth abnormally long and sharp and then there was nothing. 

Disgusted and ashamed with himself, now. Remembering he could've driven a stake through his heart if he really wanted, but he wasn't that dramatic. He was quite the drama queen, but not in the way he'd kill himself just because he was unhappy. He had to learn how to be a person again. Everything about his new life was almost the same, just enhanced times a million. His sense of smell was absolutely overwhelming, one specific scent flooding all of his senses at all times. The smell was overpowering, he could almost taste it, his mouth watering and throat stinging with need. He tried to avoid leaving the house to avoid the temptations for the first week or so after his new... Transformation. But there was a fault in his plan. If he didn't feed, he would get weak and get very very sick. Gerard hated being sick. 

As the years went by, he no longer felt guilt for who he was and what he had to do to survive. He no longer hid, instead owning up to his new title. Sure, he was alone. But he preferred it that way, even as a human. He liked to travel, but he kept to himself and was very isolated. His brother used to tease him about it for years, saying he'd never have a life if he remained being a hermit for all of his life. Gerard started to travel after his brother moved away for school, losing the person he was closest to and hung out with on a regular basis. But in doing so, it costed him his life. 

Years and years of solitude, watching the world around you evolve and change. New discoveries being made, the way people dressed and acted, technology. It was all so much and he struggled a bit to keep up with the current day to day agenda of the world. Seeming as though his presence was only ever made in the late evening when the sun had gone down. When the crowds weren't so chaotic, he could hunt in peace without any worried glances or the possibility of someone noticing and coming after him. It took him quite some time to perfect his technique with hunting, sometimes he'd start off real friendly. Invite the victim out for a drink after they chatted for some time and then get them alone. 

They fell for it every time. Something about his transformation had made him a lot more desirable. He had an affect on people he never did as a human, could easily draw them in and manipulate them, which definitely worked to the older man's advantage. Not much had changed with his new lifestyle, actually. But Gerard was a lot more confident. He was more graceful, less awkward and clumsy. Less embarrassing. He felt like he looked nicer, more attractive. Maybe that's where the confidence stemmed from as well. 

He began to find comfort in the cemetery down town. Him and his brother, Mikey, had always found them interesting growing up. A couple times, they'd make a day out of it back home and sit under a tree and read or have lunch. Make up stories about the people that were buried there, what their lives were like and what they were doing in the afterlife. It wasn't until Gerard got sick and had... Changed, that he began to feel differently towards gravesites. Unable to be with his family since he had died, technically, but still kept tabs on them. His entire world crumbling to pieces when he learned that his little brother had died. Now his family had to deal with not one, but two losses.

Gerard was unable to attend the funeral, he wasn't buried. His mother had him cremated so he didn't even have a resting place for the older brother to visit. Sighing sadly, he spent time in the old cemetery the two used to hang out together at and just sat for a few moments in silence. What the hell had he been thinking? He had such a full life ahead of him, he had so many opportunities and things he had yet to experience. Gerard told him when he was ill that his sickness, his death couldn't stop him from living his life. That he had to keep going and remain strong, for the both of them. He promised. His death was so much worse than when Gerard discovered he wasn't completely dead, unable to interact with old friends and family now, but he was still up and walking. Never once did he consider the possibility of how all this could affect him.

Mikey, his baby brother, had committed suicide not too long after Gerard had passed. His father had found him. Little Mikey Way, hanging from the closet in his older brother's bedroom. No one had known how long he was left there, they'd been out that day and when they returned home it wasn't what they were hoping to walk in on. He didn't scream upon finding his youngest son, it was so much of a shock he was eerily silent until their mother came into the room cautiously because of who's room it was, before letting out the most blood curdling shriek their father had ever heard. Immediately rushing to her boy and trying to get him down, begging their father to help untie and free him but he remained still in the center of the bedroom.

There were claw marks at his neck and below his jaw, dark, angry marks both from his nails and the toughness of the rope around his neck. Dried blood smeared along the tips of his fingers, maybe from how much he struggled to free himself. His hands hung at his side, now a deep shade of purple. Jaw clamped shut, tongue jutting out between his teeth, it looked like it was almost bitten in half. His eyes bulging out and surrounded by burst blood vessels. It wasn't an easy thing to look at, no death ever was. But seeing someone who had chosen to end their life, then clearly having had changed their mind was... Indescribable. The Way's father had to step out, finally coming to his senses and dialing the emergency number for help. It had been revealed the younger boy was left alone for a few hours. They tried everything they could, his mother sobbing uncontrollably as she was told she had lost her second child. 

Initially, Gerard was angry. He couldn't believe Mikey would've pulled such a selfish, dangerous stunt like this. One that affected him, himself, close friends and his family. What were they to do now? His mother would keep herself up all hours of the night, wondering if it was her fault. If she could have prevented this, if there were signs she hadn't noticed beforehand. His father began blaming himself for leaving that day, for not checking in on him like they usually did when running errands. If someone had been home with him, if he had come along with his parents, if they did this, if they did that. If this changed, if this person said this thing differently. So many if's that couldn't reverse the situation. 

He didn't stay angry, it was just how he learned to cope with things. All his life, Gerard would come off hot and angry. Dismissive. It was only a matter of time before his true emotions were shown and he was absolutely devastated when he realized his brother was really gone. And the more he thought, he began to understand what Mikey was going through. Going from being joined at the hip, having such a close relationship with someone to suddenly having them ripped away and being left alone. Gerard felt even more heartbroken there was no place he could go to say his goodbyes properly. 

It took him a very long time before he was able to step foot in a cemetery again. Despite his brother not being buried in one, they still brought back a flood of memories and thoughts of where he was at now. If he was some place better, if there was an afterlife at all. He liked to believe that there was, Mikey deserved the very best and to be happy and safe. 

Gerard continued to travel, finding it much easier to do in his new state and had moved across the country. Just to escape it all, a fresh start. There, he was able to interact with people if he ran into someone. Nobody knew him or about his previous illness. He recently began spending time at the cemetery he passed one day on a walk. 

It was beautiful, the gates were huge and full of spirals and loops. It looked old but it was held together very well, he explored a couple times and for the first time in awhile, felt peace upon entering a cemetery. How cliché, he laughed at the thought. A creature of the night spending their time hanging around a graveyard at night. He returned almost every day after night fall, when there weren't many visitors so he had the place to himself. Or so he thought. 

A younger boy seemed to follow him throughout the cemetery each time he arrived. Never approaching him, never introducing himself. Never speaking a word, just following and watching from a distance. It was weird, usually Gerard could tell when someone was near him. Sense the body near him, smell them, his senses going wild. But with this stranger, he didn't notice him until he turned a corner and caught movement out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't until his fourth visit that he finally decided to say something, a bit fed up with being watched by some weirdo. Did he really have nothing better to do?

 

He brought a cigarette to his lips, lighting it with his back to the stranger and took a drag before he spoke. Their first encounter was awkward, the kid seemed caught off guard and surprised he was being called out for his creepy habit. He kept watching Gerard lift his hand to his mouth and lower his hand again, eyes almost glued to the cigarette in his fingers. Suddenly receiving a warning from him.

"You shouldn't smoke those." He frowned, "They'll kill you." Watching Gerard stub the cigarette butt out and take a step forward to blow the remaining smoke in his direction. 

Frank, the stranger having given his name moments ago, scrunched his face up in disgust and took a step back. The frown still prominent on his face. Something about his voice sounded strange, like he was suddenly really concerned about Gerard's health when he had only just met this person. Little did he know, the cigarettes could never harm him now. 

They spoke for a bit, sitting closer to one of the broken street lights so they were able to see each other better as they got to know one another. Frank sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, Gerard leaning back and legs extended in front of him with one crossed over the other. The light illuminating Frank's face strangely, sometimes it looked as if the light shone through the boy's face. Which caused him to stare for an uncomfortably long time until Frank made a face and shied away. Staring at his lap with the light no longer casting shadows across his face. 

At some point, Gerard did have to leave. Promising his new friend that he would return, as always. And that they could talk more the next day. Now that Frank wasn't silently stalking him, they could hang out together and it was nice. He didn't question Gerard's mannerisms or the weird ways he spoke sometimes, or how wild he got with his hand gestures when telling a story. In fact, he looked rather amused and completely enthralled with whatever he spoke about. The only other person that ever showed this much interest in what Gerard had to say was his brother Mikey. 

Gerard thought Frank was this weird little pervert, despite clearly being younger, that got off on following and watching strangers but he caught on to how shy the boy was as they sat together, he didn't have the best social skills so he didn't know how to approach him. A lot of things about him reminded Gerard of his brother and maybe that's why they connected so quickly. He could never replace his brother and he'd never want to, but it was nice to make a friend that resembled him so much. Gerard left the cemetery, glancing back once he reached the gates to find that Frank had yet to move but was waving goodbye with a big smile plastered on his face. Shouting at him that he'd better come back. 

He waved in return with an amused chuckle, shaking his head and turning to walk off, taking a few steps before he spun back around with a question, only to find the field empty. Train of thought coming to an abrupt halt as he stared, searching for his new friend but he seemed to be nowhere. Baffled, Gerard decided to shrug it off and walk home. But not before stopping for a treat, the sweet smell of blood down a different path catching his attention and he was changing courses already. 

Eyes dilating until they looked almost black with razor sharp fangs coming out to play.


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may be removing my story from online platforms soon. i’ve shared this story with my family and they all believe i’m able to publish this once it’s complete and they want to protect me and this story. i’m sharing this chapter before i decide what to do, i hope you’re enjoying it. i’m having a lot of fun writing this.

It was raining today. The clouds making their way into the sky, shielding everyone from the sun and gradually darkening in color. Frank remembered how much he loved the rain as a child, how many times he'd gotten sick from playing in the cool spray of water despite his mother's warning and disapproval. He loved how it felt on his skin, the way the air changed just before it rained, that specific smell everybody knew the meaning behind. When he was really little, he used to jump and splash in the puddles outside his house after the rain itself had stopped and soaking his new, dry clothing. 

When the rain came down now, it was like the world wanted to torture the poor ghost even more and had decided he was entirely permeable. The liquid wouldn't even fall off of his skin, it would go through him. He couldn't feel it or touch it. Everyone else that got caught in the rain were soaked and Frank stood in the center of the field, dry as a bone. 

It wasn't until he saw his new friend, Gerard approaching that he then began to panic. The storm had picked up now, rain coming down a lot harder and Frank hadn't had a single drop of water on himself. Why did Gerard still come to visit in this weather? They could have postponed. His friend was absolutely drenched, not having a hood or umbrella or any kind of covering to protect himself. His hair plastered to the sides of his face, his clothes weren't too soaked though. Frank moved quickly and stood under one of the trees in the cemetery, there were three big ones that were perfect to hide under from the sun or to get away from the rain and then a couple more scattered that seemed to be clinging on to life, leaves having fallen off and branches drooping. The branches from this tree were so dense and full, it made it difficult for rain to seep through aside from a few occasional drops. Gerard made his way to Frank, smiling at first before gaping at the boy. 

"Hey! No fair, you aren't even damp!" He called out over the loud weather. "What gives?" Moving in beside the other, underneath the tree. Not noticing how Frank took a step back when he got a little too close. He loved having a friend and someone to communicate with but he was terrified of accidentally touching or for Gerard to go in for a high five, a handshake or maybe even a hug one day. Any kind of contact, really. Frank hadn't thought up the excuse to get him out of that situation without offending the other or pissing him off. So he did his best to keep his distance, hands shoved into the pockets of his black skinny jeans or buried inside the front pocket of his loose fitting blue Mickey Mouse hoodie. 

"I got here before the storm hit and waited out underneath this tree when it started raining. You should've brought an umbrella." The boy joked, shrugging and eyeing the dripping man beside him in amusement.

Gerard just rolled his eyes, squeezing some of the water from his clothing and his hair before they sat on the roots of the tree that were protruding from the ground. The tree must've been at least a few hundred years old. It was beautiful, branches twisting up into the air and winding around itself, the roots had to have gone very deep into the ground but still some parts were visible on the surface. 

After a few moments of silence, just watching the rain pour, Frank spoke up. His voice a bit softer than before, but still loud enough for Gerard to hear. "I used to love the rain as a kid." 

Which made the elder snort, he couldn't help it. Frank spoke as if he was a senior, reminiscing on the past. Gerard was clearly older than him, by more than a few years, but still remained blank on the knowledge of the other's age. 

"As a kid? Aren't you still one?" He teased lightly, his attitude changing a bit the moment he looked over and saw the sullen expression on Frank's face. "Hey, hey. Wait, I'm just joking. You say used to, you don't now? What changed?" He asked, tone sounding genuine. 

Frank shrugged again, offering a smile to his friend. "Things just change as you get older, I guess." Things change, like being a stupid teenager and getting hooked on cigarettes. Things change, like not listening to the millions of television advertisements that tried to put people off from starting to smoke or even help them to quit. Things change, like thinking this was just some kind of hobby, lots of people smoked, he would be fine. All the warnings weren't completely true, they were just done to scare you. Until he got sick. 

"Well, amen to that." Gerard agreed, tugging out a now soggy carton of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and lighting one up, offering the open box to Frank. To which he politely declined the offer, followed by a bit of an annoyed sigh passing his lips. Clearly his friend didn't remember what he had said last time. He couldn't blame him, though. Maybe he was like Frank, got addicted at a young age all because he was curious. Thought it would make him look cool and impress his friends. He never thought about the consequences, you had to smoke for a long time before you developed anything like lung cancer. At least, that's what he convinced himself. 

Watching Gerard as he smoked was kind of intoxicating in its own way. He wasn't entranced with the fact he was smoking, it was just how he performed the act. Like he was purposely putting on a show. His eyes fell closed with every inhale, holding it for awhile before exhaling slow and steady. His head shaking a bit as he blew the smoke out in the opposite direction or lips parting to form around the cloud of smoke. Sometimes just out of the corner of his mouth, brows furrowing a bit in the process if he chose to speak at the same time. Frank thought he got away with his staring since his friend was facing the other way, watching as the rain had finally died down. But Gerard felt the boy's gaze on him, he didn't call him out this time. A hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, brushing his damp hair out of his face.

"There's a lot of headstones here. I haven't been able to read every name, some of them are too worn down and faded." Gerard finally broke the silence that fell between the two before continuing. "Y'know-" Chuckling a bit as he went on. 

"My brother and I, we used to spend all our free time at different cemeteries. We'd spend the whole day there and come up with stories about everyone that had died. What their life could've been like, where they went after they passed. Mikey loved stories, it was one of the many ways we bonded." He recalled fondly, the smile now on his lips seeming a little off.

The smile on Gerard's face didn't look like a happy smile, like there was something hiding behind it. Frank knew it all too well, he's seen that sort of smile too many times before. When mourning families gathered together in the cemetery and spoke about who they were visiting, trying to look on the bright side and talk about the happy moments together, but unable to fight the truth that was eating at them. No more memories would be made with that person, everything was in the past now. When they were to speak about that person, it would only be in the past tense. Frank knew that he probably shouldn't bring it up, that deep down he already knew the answer to this question, but he couldn't help himself. 

"That sounds really nice. I'm an only child so I've never experienced that kind of.. Close relationship most siblings seem to have. Where is Mikey now?"

Frank watched as Gerard's expression changed from a sad smile to something that resembled rage, stubbing out the cigarette in the dirt. Pushing it in further than it needed to go, the cigarette falling apart in the damp soil and furrowing his brows a bit. 

"He uh, y'know.. He's not..." Waving his hand around before awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck, slowly making its way into his hair that had now been mostly dry. Avoiding making eye contact with his friend as he murmured out almost coldly, but Frank caught the way his voice broke towards the end of his sentence. 

"He's not here.. Anymore." 

It was still a sensitive topic for him, he couldn't bear the thought of his baby brother not existing anymore. It felt like it was his fault that he was dead and gone now, and it sort of was. So not only was he upset and mourning the loss of his brother, he also carried this heavy guilt of being the cause of his death. And it would never go away. There was no other way for Gerard to look at the situation. It was all his fault. 

Frank wished there was a way he could comfort Gerard. Pull him in for a hug, grasp his hand reassuringly. Say something, that he was in a better place, that it was okay. But Frank didn't know that, he knew it wasn't okay and he wasn't sure about his new friend's beliefs, what if he offended him? 

"I'm sorry to bring it up, I didn't know." Frank started sincerely, frowning and leaning in closer. Elbows resting on his knees now, waving a hand out to get Gerard's attention, but not close enough to actually touch him. 

"Tell me more about him. What was he like?" He asked with a smile, trying to brighten the subject. He didn't want to stray from their current conversation so he figured maybe discussing his brother in a lighthearted way would help. It seemed to make a little change, Gerard's face lit up a bit as he glanced up at the boy with a smile. Much different than the last one as memories flooded his head. 

"We were incredibly close. He always looked up to me, being the older brother and all. But I admired him for his courage and his strength. He was fearless." Gerard began, smiling in Frank's direction. 

"He was very... Spunky? I guess you could say, once you got to know him. But at first, he was always pretty well reserved and quiet. Very shy, he wasn't the biggest fan of meeting new people, the act of small talk and potentially being turned down in the end, but he loved having friends. So that was an obstacle he had to get past." Actually laughing now, thinking back to how stubborn his brother was. When they were younger, he considered everyone his friend, before he even spoke to the person. 

Gerard remembered how Mikey refused to leave his side when he fell ill. When he was brought to a hospital, he'd sleep in a chair right next to his bed. He used to bring all kinds of comics in for them to read together, the most recent issues of Batman. Those were always his favorites, because Mikey saw the two of them as Batman and Robin. Gerard being the fearsome super hero many knew and admired, Mikey being his super rambunctious side kick and together, they were an unstoppable team. Even though he wasn't actually that well known or looked up to. Just in Mikey's eyes. It made the elder feel important and in doing so, felt absolutely terrible when he got sick and was unable to be that person his brother needed. 

Most of the vampires Gerard encountered were cold blooded killers, they had no guilt and no feelings of shame or morals. They were proud of the creatures they were, they fed off the fear they caused. Which ultimately made Gerard stand out from the rest of them and definitely was not accepted by others. Many laughed in his face, they couldn't believe it. No one knew who turned him, but what a mistake that was on their part. Making jokes that he should've just been a meal from the get-go, save their race from another mess they'd have to clean up some years down the road.

What a poor excuse for a predator he was. 

Gerard realized then that he had fallen silent, lost in his thoughts and left Frank sitting across from him, waiting patiently to hear more about his brother. When their eyes met, Frank didn't look angry or annoyed for having to wait, just flashed the other a knowing smile. Like he knew Gerard got caught up in the memories as he was sharing with Frank, reassuring him without having to use actual words. 

"Sorry, I was, uh." He started, clearing his throat before he was interrupted by Frank.

"No, it's okay! I mean, I'm the one who asked and dug up all the memories you had to sift through." He explained with a smile, shrugging and leaning back against the tree they were both sitting on. 

Frank had watched silently as Gerard clearly spaced out, recalling different memories. Not all of them being good, he assumed, based off his subtle changes in expression. Melancholy and pain fading into disgust and anger. It made him wonder just what those memories were, wanting to pick his friends brain a bit more. But some things were still too soon to be shared in their friendship. He didn't mind the silence, quite frankly he was used to it by now. Just the sheer presence of another person was enough for him. Gerard has visibly relaxed at Frank's comment, finally smiling himself. 

Thinking back to the comment Gerard made earlier about the headstones made him panic suddenly. It meant Gerard had been acknowledging the names carved into the stone and that he might encounter his own resting spot, his definitely wasn't worn down enough to where it was illegible. Had he passed Frank's at all? Since they started talking and getting together, Gerard hadn't really bothered to look through the rest of the cemetery. Maybe he could find a way to guide him away from where he was buried if he ever tried exploring again. Frank remembered he never gave his last name, but he couldn't risk it. The panic must have been evident on his face, not realizing how his eyes had suddenly widened and he sat back in shock and it made his friend worry. 

"Hey, are you alright? Where'd you go?" Gerard's voice bringing him back, snapping him out of the hole he was currently digging and falling into with a light laugh.

"Nowhere! I'm here, sorry. Yeah, I'm okay. Hey, the rain finally stopped. Maybe for good." He sounded almost hopeful, seeing the sun peeking out behind a few clouds. 

It was still pretty cloudy, the sun wasn't too bright since it was later in the evening now. For some reason, the two only ever hung out late at night. It had Frank waiting all day, eagerly watching every person that walked by, hoping it was his friend. Despite knowing better, knowing that Gerard never came around until the sun had gone down almost entirely. Today must've been an exception since the sun wasn't out due to the rain.

It made him wonder what the guy had against the sun, but then again he was pretty pale to begin with. Maybe he was afraid of catching a tan, chose to stay holed up in the darkness where it was safe. Or maybe because later at night, not as many people were out walking around. Gerard didn't seem to be type of person that enjoyed bumping into strangers or having to deal with the hectic crowds. He couldn't blame him if he was, Frank wasn't ever a fan of the crowds of unpleasant people he'd encounter whenever he went out. 

"And I'm still somewhat damp." Gerard commented with a sigh, immediately glaring at the boy who began snickering. 

"It's not my fault you didn't come prepared!" Frank couldn't help but laugh now, the look on Gerard's face was priceless. The whole mood and atmosphere between the two softening, they were able to joke around and laugh now. The heavy subjects melting away for another day. It was nice, there was no pressure or any uncomfortable moments. Even when things fell silent, it was okay. Frank felt like a person again and Gerard was glad he found a person he connected really well with. 

It was the beginning of a very odd but special friendship, the pair having so much more in common than they could ever imagine. But how long before either found it in themselves to be open and honest about who they truly were? How long could they keep up this charade of pretending to be a normal being?


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for the late update, i lost track of time. i hope you enjoy this update xx

Sometimes, you can meet someone and you both click. You just get each other, connect in a way that's really rare and it's great. Especially when maybe you weren't so lucky with your past friendships while you were alive, sure you had maybe two or three friends but you never really connected. And then going several years without any contact from another being, you were just about desperate to interact with anyone and it just so happened that the person you met ends up being a guy who's super cool and becomes your new best friend. 

Gerard and Frank had hung out almost everyday for the past week now. Same routine, he'd show up once the sun had set and they'd spend most of the night talking and goofing off. They both felt almost human. 

It wasn't until Gerard didn't show up one night Frank began to worry. Not worry that something had happened, just that maybe he began changing his mind about hanging out with him. Especially when he didn't show the next day or the following. Frank couldn't help be so dependent on the other now, he couldn't help how clingy he became because no one else could see him! He had no one else to interact with and he was lonely, when Gerard came around it was like the dark clouds parted in his mind and things were okay and normal again. It wasn't like Frank had a phone to contact Gerard, either. Let alone a watch on him, so he never knew the exact time of day. The days and nights melding together, since he never slept, into one continuous nightmare that never seemed to end. 

He sat against his headstone the last few days he was alone, practically sulking and not even bothering to move. Going from finally interacting with someone to them just disappearing was a real downer and he didn't know what to do with himself. Yeah, he'd been alone for thirteen plus years, but it wasn't like he was any more occupied. Watching the few visitors come and go but didn't bother to get any closer to them. Every time a person walked in, he couldn't help but hope it was his friend finally returning only to collapse back into himself with a disappointed sigh. Index finger outlining of the writing carved into his headstone behind him as he turned around, finger hovering over the stone, not quite touching it. Not that he could, anyways. But it didn't stop him from trying, groaning and thrusting his entire fist through the stone with an aggravated sigh when it didn't work. 

Almost furious now, suddenly all of his emotions were bubbling up and spilling over, turning from pain into rage. His friend leaving without warning, being gone for days when he swore things were going well. Still being trapped in this cemetery, being unable to touch anything no matter how hard he tried or focused. Having to watch his mother slowly stop showing up to visit him, not being able to physically feel anything against his skin anymore. What was so important to Gerard that he decided to stop showing up? Where was he? Why didn't he tell him? If he had plans, he could've told Frank and he would've understood. Instead of leaving him here to sit and wonder, overthinking that his friend possibly hated him now and would never return. 

It was growing and spreading, like a fire erupting in his belly that caught his chest on fire. His body felt hot and he stood with his hands balled into tight fists, breathing heavy with his jaw clenched. He could feel the fire burning in his throat now and for a minute, he swore if someone looked at him, they would see flames in his eyes. 

Storming over to the tree him and Gerard usually sat at, pacing back and forth as his anger continued to build and then he pulled his leg back, knowing it wouldn't resolve anything or make him feel any better, he kicked forward as hard as he could with a loud, anguished shout and suddenly was met with an intense pain that spread up to his knee. 

Gasping from both the pain and the realization of what just happened, Frank collapsed to the ground and clutched at his aching foot and stared at the tree in disbelief. His foot.. Had actually collided with the base of the tree, slamming rather harshly into it and it felt like he could have broken a few toes with the force of his kick. Frank was stunned, he was confused and actually pretty excited that he had finally made contact with something. Despite it resulting in hurting himself. He crawled forward on his hands and knees, reaching out to touch the the trunk but his hand just went through the bark. Groaning and collapsing into the dirt in defeat. If it weren't for the continuous throbbing in his foot, he wouldn't believe he had just done that.

But how?

-

It had been a full week since Frank had seen or heard from Gerard now and about 5 days since he kicked a tree. Frank wasn't angry anymore, just let down. 

-

Things had been going so well between Gerard and his new friend, he was getting out of the crummy little apartment he lived in and learned more about the new town he was staying in, thanks to Frank. Somedays, he wished Frank could meet up at his place instead, there they were sheltered from the sun and he wouldn't have to worry about it burning his flesh, but realized he never had actually asked the boy to come over. He had tape over the windows, boarded them up, as well as layered curtains for good measure. There were only three windows anyways, but he couldn't have any risks. It would probably raise a few questions if Frank came over, they could hang out earlier in the day, too. He figured he could deal with the possible questions when they came. Gerard was determined to bring this idea up to him the next time they hung out. 

That was until one day, Gerard was greeted with two, visibly angry vampires at his door. Ordering him to follow, that they could either force him or he could cooperate and go willingly. Gerard chose the latter. 

He was taken somewhere out of town, he definitely didn't feel like he was in Jersey anymore, but he couldn't really tell where they were anymore. The entire trip was eerily silent, Gerard never bothered to try and ask any questions, something told him they wouldn't be answered, anyways. 

Once they arrived at their destination, ushering Gerard inside the enormous building where he was greeted with more vampires. He didn't know there were this many so close by. It would've been nice to know, maybe have been reassuring if he met them all for a different purpose. The panic finally settling in his belly, watching how everyone in the hall was watching him in return. Their eyes dark and threatening, disgusted. 

What did he do?

Why was he here? Why did he agree to follow without finding out what the reason he was wanted in the first place? He was practically shoved through the double doors at the end of the hall and inside sat two, what he was assuming, head vampires. This had to have been a clan, it took Gerard an embarrassing amount of time to connect the dots but now that he was here in front of the supposed leaders, it all made sense. He was here for an important reason. 

The head vampires were both stunning women, standing atop a staircase and watching expectantly as the doors had opened. The leader of the clan, which Gerard assumed by her position up front, had short blonde hair. Cut just below her jaw, a bit messy and brushed back out of her face. She had minimal makeup, but wore a deep red lipstick. An off the shoulder, red and black striped sweater that was paired with slimming black jeans and platform heels. The woman a few feet behind her was a few inches shorter, her hair much longer. A deep brunette with bangs that rested right below her eyebrows. A knee length black dress with black tights underneath, also wearing a pair of heels. 

Everyone seemed to be dressed pretty casual, which helped take away from the further growing stereotype that all vampires bathed in the most luxurious items. As Gerard entered the room with two other vampires in tow, the blonde smiled with her arms spread wide and spoke loudly in the empty room.

"Ah, there you are! Welcome, thank you Quinn and Bert for finding our friend and bringing him home to us. You both are dismissed for now." Waving her hand at the the vampires behind him, watching as she came down the stairs with the brunette following after. 

Gerard stood frozen in place as the blonde approached him, her smile only growing in size as she was now a foot or two from him. Her hand coming out to brush against his cheek, gently cupping the side of his face. 

"No need to fear me, my child. At least, not today." 

She spoke much softer this time, directly to him. It did nothing to calm his nerves, though. Glancing at the woman who stood silently behind her curiously. He had no idea who these women were and still had no clue why he was even here. 

"I'm sure you're wondering why we've requested your presence."

This time, the brunette spoke up. Her voice was much softer than the blonde's was, a smile was spreading across her face as well now. 

"You'll find out. In due time." The blonde snickered in response to the brunette's comment, the two women shooting each other a look Gerard couldn't see. 

"Wait, wait. I don't mean to be rude, but.. Who are you guys? And where exactly am I?" Gerard finally interrupted. He didn't like this game that they were playing. 

Gerard was then led towards the right wing of the room, where an emerald velvet chesterfield sofa was placed. Along with a matching loveseat and coffee table. The blonde beckoning him to sit beside her on the couch, her grin growing from the sheer confusion that remained on his face. 

"Oh, poor boy. You must have so many questions if you remain unaware of who we are. Well, first things first.. My name is Lindsey. This here," Her hand motioning towards the brunette sat in the loveseat. "Is Chantal." To which, Chantal waved politely at him. 

"We sort of are the leaders, you could say, of this coven. We formed this coven together many, many centuries ago and have worked very hard to keep every part of it safe from the human world. We have rules to follow that we must abide by. If any of those rules are broken, there will be consequences." 

Lindsey sat back, her eyes on Gerard as he took all of this new information in. Nodding along as she spoke to show that he was listening and following her. 

"Sometimes, even a punishment is due. Whatever we see is fit for the crime. But this time, since this is all new to you, you will be let off with only a warning." Chantal finished, causing Gerard's confusion to come back. His brows furrowing and mouth gaping as he went to try and speak, but Lindsey held up her hand to silence him immediately.

"Now, now, Gerard. We know this may come as a shock, especially because you didn't even know we existed until now. So Chantal and I decided to be kind enough and let you off the hook. But still bring you down here so we can educate you. Because, my dear, you have caused us quite a bit of trouble." Lindsey explained, wagging her index finger at him almost like a mother would when scolding a toddler. 

"It seems as though you've been a bit sloppy with your hunting." Chantal chimed in, arms crossed over her chest and looking a bit displeased. Like she didn't have time to sugar coat this for him, he did something wrong and he needed to be told and dealt with. It was bad enough they were letting this go like it was nothing. Gerard still was unable to speak for himself but the moment his mistake was revealed, he felt shame and sunk back into the couch. 

"There was a witness.. She had gone around, frantically blabbing about a man attacking someone late at night. Biting their neck and what have you. Obviously, the people she told didn't believe her. We were lucky to have encountered the human before she had spread the word to the wrong people." 

Lindsey had crossed her legs, folding her hands over her knee while her gaze was focused on the vampire currently trying to make himself smaller in the couch beside her. He couldn't believe that he got caught. And that he could have put the rest of his kind in serious danger. He was such an idiot.

"I- I don't... I don't even know what to say for myself. I'm so sorry I caused such a big problem- What happened with the witness?" He asked suddenly. 

Chantal gave the boy an uneasy smile, shrugging as she spoke casually. "We handled it. You could thank us for cleaning up your mess." 

Clearly he had bothered her more than Lindsey, or rather, Lindsey just handled situations in a more professional matter. Making sense as she was the leader. Quickly looking to her for guidance but he couldn't find anything on her face, sighing in defeat.

"Thank you. All of you, for fixing this. And again, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Gerard swore, gnawing at his lower lip now. He felt like from now on he'd be under some kind of radar and always be watched. It could be worse, he was lucky to get the warning. 

"It won't happen again because there won't be a next time, Gerard." Lindsey corrected, standing and motioning for him to rise as well. 

Gerard followed the two women out the double doors and back through the hallway, entering a door on the right. Inside were many more vampires, all seated at an enormous table, most of them giving Gerard an unwelcome side eye the second he stepped in the room before straightening up at the site of Lindsey and Chantal. He wondered how things worked around here, obviously they all lived inside this mansion together but Gerard could never picture himself doing that. Then again, he could never picture himself becoming a vampire and here he was now. 

Lindsey announced the arrival of the newborn, Gerard, to welcome him and inform them all that he would be staying for a few days to learn the basics of his new lifestyle, learn the rights and wrongs and where to find other vampires if he ever needed assistance. This was not something he signed up for but now he was stuck, too afraid to ask about leaving. Both women were extremely intimidating to him, and the way the rest of the coven acted in their presence only further proved their power. He didn't even get to say goodbye to his friend before he was taken away, already planning out some kind of apology in his head for if Frank was mad at him when he finally returned. God, he hoped Frank wasn't mad at him. Gerard had no idea how he would explain this to him. 

-

After an uncomfortably long week at the coven, which he discovered was proudly named L'Armée Éternelle, he was finally able to leave. Lindsey informing him that he was always welcomed back if he ever found himself in any sort of trouble or just seeking shelter. 

Gerard had learned so much in the time he spent there and honestly, in the end he was very grateful for it. Sure, most of the vampires didn't take so kindly to him at first but they seemed to warm up after a few days. At least now he could survive a bit better on his own and not make anymore mistakes, he would be less careless this time around and take more precautions. 

He was also warned about interacting with humans and that vampires weren't allowed to get close to have relations with them, let alone be friends with them. This was something Gerard was very much against, it didn't matter what the coven told him, it just didn't make any sense. And he wasn't about to cut off ties with his best friend because someone with a higher status than him told him to. That just wasn't right. 

Waiting until the sun went down, as usual, Gerard finally arrived back at the cemetery for the first time in a week and two days with a gift in hand. Inside, he searched for Frank. He wasn't at their normal meeting spot so he had to look around, eventually spotting him hidden in the far left of the cemetery, away from the shoddy street lights. Frank must have not seen him come in, seeming to be focused on something else as Gerard approached. 

"Hey stranger." 

Kneeling beside the boy, following his gaze to see a small toad standing walking around one of the grass markers. It was a decent sized toad, not those massive ones that used to scare Frank as a child. It alternated between waddling and hopping around the stone, but never quite leaving it. Getting to the very edge before turning around again. Knees pulled up to his chest, arms wound around his legs and fingers twitching a bit, Frank wanted to pick it up and hold it in his hands. 

Gerard watched his friend, smiling a bit to himself and amused at how something so simple had managed to capture Frank's attention for as long as it did before his head snapped up towards the sound of the voice next to him. His eyes wide, brows furrowing for a moment as his lips parted to speak, but remained silent. 

In that moment, Frank really wished he could make his entire body solid enough to hug Gerard as tight as he possibly could. He was a little pissed yeah, but it seemed to melt away when he looked at that crooked smile. Hug him or slap him, maybe. But unfortunately he wasn't able to do either right now. 

"So, yeah. I've kinda been.. Gone, I'm sorry about that, and I can explain that if you want me to. But, I do have something for you. You just can't call me weird for it, okay?" Gerard all but said in one rushed breath, feeling a but nervous now.

Realizing how strange this situation could be interpreted, how easily someone could take this the wrong way and suddenly he felt self conscious. How many people got portraits of themselves drawn by someone else? 

Gerard had been sketching Frank since they started hanging out, at first it was just silhouettes of someone, the shape of a stranger's eyes. And then he realized each time, he was drawing the same person over and over and that person was Frank. Gerard had been drawing for years now, it was one of his passions and he used to draw all kinds of comic panels for his brother, the two of them fighting off zombies and bad guys together. He had finally sat down, finding some quiet time in between lessons at the house of L'Armée Éternelle and had began properly sketching his friend's face. It gave him a bit of peace of mind while constantly being surrounded by the other's, a way he could relax. He planned to give it to him the next time he saw him, maybe one of their hangouts he could sit and draw him again. Gerard feared he may have missed a few details in the boy's face but overall, felt like he captured him pretty well. The odd remark had Frank's full attention now, turning to face Gerard curiously. 

"I mean, I can't promise that. I already find you a bit weird." Frank joked lightly, grinning. 

Rolling his eyes, Gerard huffed out sigh but removed the canvas paper from behind his back and held it out in front of Frank. His eyes on the younger boy as his eyes scanned the sheet in front of him, a soft sound slipping past his lips that resembled a gasp. 

Frank was absolutely blown away, staring at an image that resembled himself, reaching out towards the drawing and then touching his own face. Gerard saw Frank in a completely different light than Frank saw himself, it was so weird to see something that was himself but wasn't at the same time. 

"You did this?" Frank asked astonishingly, now looking back to the shy smile that was full of relief on Gerard's face. 

He nodded in response, placing the drawing between the two of them on the soft grass when Frank hadn't taken it yet. 

"Yeah, I uh. Got caught up in some... Family issues, that's why I disappeared last week. It was completely out of the blue, I'm sorry for leaving like that." Gerard explained with a slight frown before he continued, "I was sketching off and on but when I finally found some quiet time, I was able to sit and actually work on a piece and found myself drawing you." 

Frank's sudden anger about his friend leaving was gone and he felt a bit guilty for how he reacted. He found himself blushing now, a shy smile forming across his lips as he tugged the sleeves down over his hands and hide his face behind them. 

"You're so weird." But the smile was clear in his voice, giggling a bit. Frank was honestly extremely touched and felt very special. While he was spent assuming the worst and moping around the cemetery, Gerard was somewhere important but kept himself occupied by thinking of and even drawing the other. 

"Yeah, but so are you. Mister I wear the same hoodie and jeans every single day." Gerard rebutted, reaching forward to tug his friends hands away to reveal his face but was met with an issue. His hands weren't met with anything solid, Frank's wrists should have been in his grasp. Instead, his hands went through and he almost fell forward to the other side, but caught himself. Pulling back with a confused gasp and then Frank's hands had dropped and his eyes were humongous. Frank pushed himself to a standing position quickly, looking as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head and backing away from his friend. Gerard stood with the boy, slowly and stared at him curiously but also very confused. 

"I don't... Frank?" Gerard started, almost sounding a bit scared. He had so many questions, what just happened? How? Why was Frank running from him? 

"Please. Just leave." Frank finally spoke quietly, voice barely above a whisper. He wasn't even looking at him now, eyes cast down and his arms were winding around himself tightly. Holding on, as if he'd fall apart any minute now. 

Taking a few steps forward, towards Frank only for him to take the same amount back. Shaking his head frantically. He was afraid. Afraid of himself or of Gerard? Or of what just happened? What even happened?

"Frank, what's going on?"


End file.
